


Like A Sculpture Made Of Clay

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: RWBY
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Gay, Lesbians, Mutual Orgasm, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Romance, Sex, Smut, Trans Yang, Transgender, Transgender Erotica, Transgender Yang, blowjob, handjob, love making, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Pyrrha can often strike a pose, but after lavishing her transgender girlfriend a little too much, when Yang needs to finish things standing up, Pyrrha shows just how limber she really is…





	Like A Sculpture Made Of Clay

Yang was positively throbbing, her face flushed with a deep rose and her nipples perky into mountainous peaks as she clutched her expansive mounds in one arm, the other down, pat her midriff and holding her perm, so her shaft wouldn’t move. Pyrrha was looking unfalteringly into her eyes as she dipped again and again down the length of Yang’s womanhood, taking every inch into her inviting and lavish mouth.

The deep glow of the subdued emerald reflected the lilac turned red of Yang’s eyes back at her as she clutched at her voluminous rack at her chest. She held the base of her shaft and fed it to Pyrrha, letting her wrap her long and sensual tongue around its girthy circumference, coating it in layers of her saliva. The tingling sensation from being deep inside her lover’s mouth made Yang and her prick hum with intense delight. Her cheeks were ablaze with a deep blush and her eyes shut tight as Pyrrha bowed her head down low, taking all of Yang deep into her throat again. Unsheathing her girlfriend’s rocket, Pyrrha gasped for air perfectly and sensually, planting kisses along her shaven perm shortly after. A slender arm reached up for a quick and loving grope of the blonde’s perky bosom and then travelled to her cheek.

“Having a good time, my darling?” The divine voice of the gorgeous redhead came to Yang’s ears.

Still reeling from the bout of deepthroating and with her own womanhood in her fist, gently tugging at it to keep herself hard, Yang breathed and nuzzled her cheek into Pyrrha’s warm palm.

“You have no idea how good you are at that. God damn, you make so hard…” Yang whispered, kissing Pyrrha’s hand and stroking herself still, holding her large breasts in her arm, but they spilt from her and over her ripped chest.

Pyrrha’s dainty finger ran, clawed down the surface of Yang’s intense muscles as she took her hand back. Her free hand travelled underneath her lover’s thigh, sliding gently up, and finding her balls. Cradling them, Pyrrha took Yang’s shaft from her hand and began to pump slowly and teasingly.

“You mean… Like this? But this is easy, dear,” Pyrrha sang melodically as she stroked away, keeping her piercing eyes open and fixated on her lover’s as she bowed down once more and licked a long stride up the length of Yang’s immaculate penis, suckling a little on her bulbous head.

Yang’s moans instinctively reached a more bass tone as she let go to the pleasure. While therapy and effort did much to keep her voice a bubbly feminine tone, like this, as she moaned her way while Pyrrha sucked her all the more, her voice slipped a little to a more earthy resonance. It wasn’t enough to make her feel uncomfortable, it never was. This was letting go, into Pyrrha’s protective arms, into her protective mouth, into her serving body. Things were fine, and the hormones made sure Yang was Yang, while despite her shaft still being attached, even getting all the attention. She was still Yang, still, a woman, still solid as Pyrrha teased and pleasured her. Her womanhood once again in the redhead’s mouth.

“Like this, my love?” Pyrrha asked, breaking Yang’s internal reflection to the rhythm of her tongue licking centric circles around the slit of her head.

The sharp sensation of wetness around and under Yang’s own testicles caught her off guard, even more so did the feeling of incredible licking around her rear entrance. She shoved herself backwards a touch in reaction, sitting more on the sofa, but Pyrrha, holding her thigh and still gripping her shaft, coaxed her blonde lover back, enough to continue her treatment. Yang tossed her head back into the mountain of pillows supporting her as she let her body melt in Pyrrha’s hands and face. The redhead was a temptress and a godly lover.

“What the… fuck, Pyrrha, my dust…” Yang swore harshly, pinching her own nipples and letting the pleasure wash from her rear entrance and up her skeleton.

Within moments, Pyrrha swapped and bowed back onto the schlong and treat it again, wetting Yang’s womanhood with her mouth all over again. Upon opening her turned crimson eyes to glance down, Yang could only see a bowed head down into the crook of her lap, the lavish red ponytail waving like a warping flag as Pyrrha made a series of movements down and up the rod of Yang’s swollen girth, licking it like a lollipop and making the firecracker burn with ecstasy. She could feel the ends of her hairs beginning to burn against her exposed skin and the leather of the sofa. Her body began to sweat. Pyrrha continued to blow, up and down frantically as she took the whole stem down to the back of her throat and then to the tips of her lips, kissing the helmet of the mighty penis.

Yang gripped her bosom tightly, clutching at her breasts as Pyrrha drove her stir crazy, enveloping her pole with layers of wetness and the adoring confines of her splendid mouth.

“I’m gonna… Dust! Pyrrha…”

The amazoness ceased all stimulation, bringing her throat from around the shaft and stroked Yang’s incredible thighs as she backed off a little. Pyrrha wiped the wetness and precum from her lips and sucked her fingers briefly. She swallowed was what inside and then gasped so audibly and sexually, it made Yang buckle just hearing it as gripped her breasts.

The blonde heaved and groaned behind closed teeth as she held her perm again, her package absolutely throbbing with a longing for release, but she edged, and her climax subsided back into her core. The heat was radiating off of her and Yang was almost smoking, her eyes were a blood red and her hair a sunburnt yellow turning orange as it caught small embers at the tips and deep in the roots.

“How do you…” She gasped, gripping her testicles a little and trying to calm down, still caught back a breath. “You know just what to do to me… you’re incredible, Pyrrha…”

Gorgeous Pyrrha leaned over her blonde stud, as naked as Yang was, breasts coming to touch, to feel the moist layer of Yang’s sweat and resting as Pyrrha draped herself over her girlfriend. They were like jigsaw pieces, and Yang leered as a smiling redhead came to kiss her face dearly. Peppering kisses between lips, nose and cheeks, Pyrrha slid over Yang, straddling her, locking her legs around the blonde’s muscular waist. The shaft came to rest between Pyrrha’s rear cheeks and she could feel it throbbing still, slathered wet.

“Call it, intuition?” Pyrrha asked, kissing and nipping at Yang’s neck. “You’re beautiful. Powerful. You’re incredible, dear, and I just love to show you how well we work... How much I love you.”

Yang’s hands came to Pyrrha’s cheeks and she pushed her lips to hers.

“I love you so much… Especially all this service…” Yang teased, grinning excessively.

Pyrrha pushed her into the mountain of pillows and gasped in a chuckle. “I’d hardly call it servitude, my darling.” She got up and turned around, planting her expansive arse on Yang’s lap, the cock again coming betwixt her cheeks as she played. “But self-servitude? I have my moments…” She goaded, running her hand down her front and to between her own thighs.

She found herself leaking wetness the same as Yang, a welling of succulent honey dripping from her opened and petalling folds. Her flower was peachy and pink in the middle, with her lower lips parted like a gorgeous lotus.

Yang felt a prick of pain around her rear, from where the shots she injected still left a point of pain. She shuffled and moaned a little but it did only to exacerbate her.

“Wait…”

Pyrrha stopped immediately and turned to her lover. “Is everything alright, my love? Do you need anything?” She doted, standing straight and fully turning her body. Yang came before anything. Her wellbeing was before pleasure.

“Can’t sit down… The shots…” Yang mentioned, a little embarrassed about where the pain was and what from. She rubbed her touchy a little and stood, coming to hold Pyrrha’s hands. “Can we…” She thought audibly, looking down at her solid shaft, smaller than it was in a previous life (all was down there, the correctives had fixed the dimensions and made her feel so much better down there), but still rock hard for Pyrrha. “Can we do it, standing up?” She asked, still blushing. Her hair smouldered.

Pyrrha looked around and found the small pillar table. Removing the lap she dragged it across the living room to the centre and used it as a perch. Barefoot and completely naked, her beautiful labia doubling like smooth creases in Mistrilian cotton, Pyrrha lifted her heel, gripping it and pulling her entire left leg high, above her head. She leaned over the vintage pillar table stand and pulled a perfect split, opening her groin and vagina like a treasure chest. The look of her emerald eyes and pristine, beautiful face was silently telling Yang to do as she wanted, her cove was to be explored. The flame red hair draped down Pyrrha’s opposing shoulder and dangled like a church curtain. She looked picturesque, like a holy statuette. Yang was overwhelmed.

Yang was teetering on the edge of nonsensical lack of control, but the look of Pyrrha, the way she was standing, one leg completely vertical up above her, like a gorgeous naked goddess in some Mistral glade, tending to her hair and body, it touched Yang. Seeing Pyrrha’s open flower, dripping with nectar like a small cascade, it made Yang long to drink.

Lowering to her knees, crawling to Pyrrha’s open petals, Yang’s hand came to her shaft, gripping hard at the perm. As she took a position, kneeling, praying at Pyrrha’s bodily alter, she began to stroke and pleasure herself further, only to keep herself rigid and at attention below.

“What are you doing, darling?”

Yang kept stroking and kissed Pyrrha’s beautiful opening solemnly. “I wanna give you some of what I’ve been having around my clit all day, babe,” Yang told her, dipping her lips to Pyrrha’s folds again and kissing her, snogging her flower there, lapping up the secreted wetness. The redhead whimpered a melodic and siren-like wail that stirred Yang into a small frenzy behind her, making her dip her tongue into the opening before her.

The blonde firecracker licked deep into the bulb of the blossom, taking all of the thick and succulent wetness and swallowing, drinking from Pyrrha like a fountain. The redhead shook as she stood, keeping the grip of her foot to maintain her godly pose. It wasn’t long before she began to shake more virulently.

The tongue inside of her swirled, unplugging her and whipping up all her cream back to the mouth. Yang’s lips formed a seal around the whole of Pyrrha’s parted petals and she kissed her vagina gorgeously, wetting her labia and all the sensual folds.

“Oh, Yang… Please…” Pyrrha appealed, her head rolling and her emerald clasped shut as the pleasure rolled over her body like a coating she wanted to bathe in. Yang licked deeper, craving for more of her honey.

Stroking her last, Yang finally managed to part her lips from Pyrrha’s folds and stood up, bringing a hand to hold Pyrrha’s leg as the other positioned her still damp and still throbbing instrument to the now soaked approach of the redhead’s immaculate bloom.

“I love you Pyrrha…”

“Yang, I love you too… So much… Please, make love to me like this, I’m yours, darling…”

The confession and the bargain made Yang feel taken aback, her heart skipping a beat and her core pulsating a little more in her strong hand. Visions of a previous existence, in a body that was not correct for her so quickly flashed. The horrible affair of intimacy she’d had then with a girl came swimming back. At the time it had made her feel disgusting when she was not herself, but some other person. Now, with her body corrected by science, helped to allow her to be Yang and not Yin, to have such an incredible bosom, such a powerful structure, and still, the rod that had made her feel disgusting before, she felt whole, and thankful to have Pyrrha. With Pyrrha, with her body, the shaft didn’t horrify her. It actually made her feel proud. In her own rationale, she told herself it was a part of her, and that no one could handle it as she could. They were one, and she didn’t mind having it anymore.

With even courage and a passion to make love to Pyrrha, to have them both come, Yang pushed her bulbous head to the parted porch of Pyrrha, and she slid inside gorgeously.

The sensation of Yang entering Pyrrha made them both scream in a primal and pleasurable cacophony. The feeling of the rippled core of Pyrrha rubbing all along Yang’s incredible shaft as she pushed herself deep inside made her rod tingle with beautiful sensation. The polar feeling of the girthy throb sliding inside her parted flower made Pyrrha’s body sing with worship and incredible feeling, her bones vibrating and her muscles twitching as Yang began to make love to her temple. The rush welled in both of them instantly as the blonde thrust.

“You feel… Dust… You feel amazing.”

“My word… so do you, my dear… Dust…” Pyrrha responded, struggling to stay on the pillar table stand. She held her leg high but Yang brought her strong hands to help.

“Let go… I got you, Pyrrha…” The words were more ecstasy to the redhead as she let her foot go and her leg remained vertical as Yang pushed and pulled her shaft in and out of her, ploughing her softly and with love in each stroke.

“And I have you… I’ll always be here to help you, Yang. With everything you need I’ll help,” Pyrrha moaned out, sensually as she gently rocked on one leg. She pushed her folds to the tight perm of the base of Yang’s womanhood, letting her pole sink deeper inside. Pyrrha could feel it too, amazingly deep and pushing over and over again, each time making more shockwaves of delight and pleasure swell and explode from her depths. It was pure and perfect the way Yang honoured her sexually.

“I love you so much Pyrrha,” Yang said rushedly.

“And I you, dust, you’re so big, Yang, it feels… so good,” Pyrrha struggled to reply.

“You’re the one who feels amazing, Pyrrha, gods… I can’t stop,” Yang told her, pushing herself deeper still, holding the bare and slender leg over her shoulder for leverage and forcing herself so rhythmically. She wanted more, faster, and did so, moving one hand to hold Pyrrha’s tight waist and then stretching further to grip at one of her splendid breasts, feeling the perky beak of her nipple.

The body temple of the redhead was being paid service to, Yang sweeping her core and filling her full of her girth, making sweet love to her in the middle of the living room as Pyrrha sang a moaning lyric to the ceiling, her eyes beginning to roll the more she endured of the sweet movements of both their bodies. The heat was fantastic, Yang’s eyes turning a deeper red than ever before and her bright yellow hair burning beautifully like charred papyrus. The ends began to grill and the smell of ash dotted the air around them. The heat from the firecracker’s body began to steam and smoulder off of her, Pyrrha felt it and instantly loved it the more she felt Yang servicing her core. It all felt like a furnace of immense pleasure. Further and further into the inferno with each loving thrust.

“I’m getting close…” Yang roared in a breathy whisper with primal instincts. Her dragon blood was making her animalistic as her fetish for Pyrrha like this abated her needs. She was being sated but was cruising through to climax like before.

Pyrrha opened her eyes and her tongue fled her mouth as lips parted gasping for air. The air was so hot but so amazing. Pyrrha reached back and put her fingers to her folds, stretching them open a little more as the heat got to both of them.

“I’m yours, and you are mine, my love. I adore you… I want you, Yang... I want you so bad.”

Unable to stay any longer, Pyrrha let go of her mortal coil and her body shuddered, releasing her climax and orgasm out at an incredible speed. Yang felt the pressure of her lover’s walls contract as a knot of pleasure wafted the whole way through her conduit. Pyrrha came quickly and steadfast, her aftershocks rolling and never stopping as Yang continued to thrust as she reached her own. Like her redhead flame, Yang could not steady herself and felt her testicles harden and grow numb as the thin fluid shot through her instrument and into Pyrrha’s crevasse. She painted her walls such thin and harmless white, coating them as she screamed and burned with such sated pleasure, her body buckled.

They could not remain to stand, and Yang tumbled back onto the leather sofa in a heated daze, Pyrrha soon collapsing on her lap, her flower full of pollen and her body wet with sweat. They both were. But both felt utterly awash with completeness and love.

It was a couple of minutes while they calmed down, cuddling in a gorgeous silence, with the pillar table stand still in the middle of the room.

“I don’t think I’m gonna be able to look at that thing the same anymore, ya know?” Yang joked.

Pyrrha kissed her gently. “Maybe next time, we can immortalise it in a picture… At least my legs won’t hurt as much,” she giggled back. Yang cackled, and they kissed again, shrouded in each other’s warmth as their flesh melded together like clay, like beautiful clay.


End file.
